The Lone Tiger
by TermlessBrush
Summary: Po holds Tigress' secret and he try's to make sure its kept but can Po wait or will Master Shifu make him confess to him? please read it's my first story and i would gratefully accept good or bad reviews although i would prefer the good ones! Thanks and enjoy!
1. The secret

KFP: the lone Tiger

Disclaimer I do not own anything

just a new writer with dreams of gold… jk but enjoy the story its not my best piece but it's my first published so please review and pm if you have a personal suggestion

Po had been meditating which wasn't a thing he was used to but he thought he should after having a battle with a crazy bird and he also had been shot so he wasn't feeling like his usual self, as he sat there he thought of his previous actions he had hugged everyone of his friends but Tigress she had gotten a personal hug from him and he didn't know how she would react. When she hadn't punched him as he thought she would he only was more surprised then ever and had many questions. Po heard someone coming down to the peach tree where he was meditating and recognized the voice of his master. "hello Po… how are you? Are you felling ok after all you where shot by a deadly firework earlier" Po gave a small chuckle he wasn't expecting this especially from his master " yes, I am doing fine actually awesome! Just a little pain in my shoulder, but the sleeping on the ride home helped me a lot" the old red panda only looked at his student for a little before saying "well everyone is waiting for you up in the kitchen they are getting very impatient" the panda stood up and gave a shaky laugh to the masters statement "yeah I know how much they like having my meals everyday, also have you seen Tigress?" Shifu looked at his young pupil and said "no but I'm sure she is somewhere in the iron woods… she loves that forest, she goes there almost every time she gets a day off you know" this made Po blush he knew she went there every day and only he knew why, she had told him about a month ago why she went there.(A/N I know you may want to know why but you will find out later) " No master I've never noticed she went there during her down time she seemed to disappear but I never tried to find where she went". Shifu could see right through Po's lies but he ignored them and only thought why he would even think about not telling the truth on such a matter. Then he thought of something "Po I want you to go talk to Master Tigress and see how she is doing, she was shot by that contraption and I want to know that my daughter is alright". Po laughed at this and said "Sure master but I don't see why I have too" Shifu said thanks then walked away thinking 'because she will like it better if you check on her'

(In the Iron Wood forest/ Po's POV)

Po walked through the forest listening to the birds sing and he mimicked their tones to her them fluster with confusion to the new singer. Po soon found the tiger with her young friend who had been a secret to why she went into the forest so often. Po came up to the two and greeted them. "hello master Tigress" Po said this in a playful tone and bowed to Tigress then turned to the younger tiger next to her. "and hello to you Master Bao Yu(meaning precious Jade/ A/N thanks crazy cakes)" Po said this in a playful tone as he did to Tigress and Bao Yu only giggled as the blushing tiger played back with Po she said "and a good morning to you Dragon Warrior I see you have some presents for me and my pupil" Po almost forgetting his reasoning to be there said " yes and your father asked me to check on you, he's been worried ever since you got shot by that contraption, and well…so have I". This made Tigress blush a little more deeper and she said "you know Po you should come and sit with Bao Yo and I to play some tag" Tigress said this in her teasing tone that she only used on Po when she wanted him to do something for her that would actually affect her or Bao Yu. Po looked to the young girl on the ground and asked " well Bao Yu what do you think should I try to catch you two?" Bao Yu who had not been paying attention was very happy when Po said this and said "Yes Po if that's ok with you" she said this with the sweet giggle she always had when Tigress got him to play. Po laughed a bit then roared in a playful tone so that he would notify Bao Yu that the game had begun. Bao Yu immediately ran screaming and laughing as the panda chased her, this went on for about an hour when Tigress decided that they should be getting back to the palace to make sure Master Shifu didn't get to worried about them and told Bao Yu to head back to the orphanage so that she wasn't missed any more then she had to be. On the way back Po and Tigress talked about what had happened that day. "so Bao Yu seemed happy today what where you to doing before I got there" Po asked curious about the two tigers expressions from earlier. "W-well w-w-we where j-just t-talking" Tigress was a terrible liar especially with Po "Oh ok so it was that kind of day?" (Po had feelings for his best friend but never knew she had feelings for him) Tigress looked at him and said "yes it was and no as usually you may not know about it" Po gave a slight chuckle at his friend knowing he would never get to know the secrets these days held, when the truth was Bao Yu and Tigress' had days like these when Bao Yu tried to confront the older tiger for her feelings for the dragon warrior even though Tigress herself didn't know of them at all, she always thought that Po made her happy for being her friend but it wasn't that Po meant more to her then that even though she hadn't figured that out yet. Po then broke the silence for a finial attempt " are you sure it was that kind of day?" the answer he got was only a punch to the shoulder to confirm he had no chance at getting information.


	2. 2 The Secrets out

KPF: The Lone Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I wish I did

A/N: thanks to crazy cakes idk if you're a boy or girl but you have really helped me and even showed me how to write the story a little better then how I had done the previous chapter… I hope this is a big improvement from before but I don't know for sure please reviews are gratefully accepted even if they point out every fluke in the story but I will read them thanks- Termless

Po hadn't even noticed that he and Tigress had reached the top of the stairs to the Jade palace. Because of his company it seemed that his usual falling a couple steps hadn't even taken their regular place. As they stopped outside the palace Po looked at a concerned face and was wondering why she was so bummed out about her actions today in the Iron tree forest

"Tigress?" Po saying her name caught her attention

"Yes Po, what is it?" Tigress asked this in concern that maybe he had a important question

Po sighed and said, "You know, we are going to have to tell them about Bao Yu sooner or later."

Tigress looked at Po with wide eye's "NO! If the others found out I went there for her every day they would tell the orphanage about it and Bao Yu wouldn't be able to be allowed to go any where!"

Po knew she would not let him say anything unless she agreed this was the closest thing to a child Tigress ever had and she wasn't about to let that change because of Po's big mouth "Tigress-" Po began but was cut off

"No Po, we both know she is being bullied at this very second in that damned place the village calls an orphanage! I grew up there I know how she feel's and if it weren't for me she would be devastated and maybe even suicidal!" Tigress screamed this at the top of her lungs and hoped that Po would just drop the conversation but once again he tried to get her to understand his meaning.

"Tigress, how long have we known each other?" the panda was concerned and asked this truthfully.

Tigress responded in a small roughly understandable mumble will fighting away tears "4 years."

"And do you think I would let them take Bao Yu from you?" Po knowing that she trusted him as her best friend full heartedly.

"No." Tigress said her words again almost unheard except by Po.

"So why wouldn't you trust me with this? We have to do it Tigress." Po looked at his friend wanting to help her in anyway possible and he knew if she kept going to the forest one day Shifu would follow her an d learn of his friends' secret 'meetings'.

"Come on lets get back to the training hall so no one is suspicious."

Tigress looked at her friend and put a small smile on "OK Po."

(Later in Po's room)

Po sat in his room thinking about how he could help his friend, he never thought about it much and knew that even if he tried to tell Shifu about the tigers' meetings, that Shifu would only become angered with his student and daughter.

(Pos Thoughts)

'_Why? Why must there be no other way then to tell Shifu about Tigress and Bao Yu? I know Tigress has fallen for that cub, and even if I told I know that Tigress would never let anyone hurt Bao Yu in anyway… wait! What if you told master Shifu that you had been going to the orphanage to see the cub! Yes me that would be a wonderful idea! But wait what happens if Shifu says no and gets angry with me? Well I guess that Tigress IS my best friend, and she would love it if I actually got Shifu to let me adopt Bao Yu! Now the question is… when should I do all of this? I know! In a week right as Tigress is having her birthday! Bao Yu will be a perfect gift!_

(The following morning)

Po had woken up before the morning gong had sound, and was of to see Shifu. Shifu was always up early and was awake very late.

"Shifu! I need to talk to you about an important matter, it concerns Tigress' birthday next week!" Po said this in an excitement and almost jumbled the words, but he managed to get most of them out alright.

The old master just finished his yoga and then spoke to the young panda "Po before I let you ask me the question I would like to know… why are you so excited about it?" Po stared at him a second or two so that he was sure the mast had finished.

"Well master I believe that I have the perfect gift for Tigress but I can not go get it without permission." Po was getting nerves trying to think out how to tell his master he wanted to adopt a child for his daughter.

The red panda looked at him with a suspicion "Oh do you? Well then what is it?" The master was sure that Po would now be going crazy trying to say his words.

"W-w-well Shifu, I mean MASTER! Umm, well I kinda, maybe, wanted to, possibly-"the Red Panda cut of his student in frustration and lack of patients for him.

"Dang it Po just spit it out already!" Po looked at him and cleared his thoughts for a quick moment then continued. He was about to either ruin Tigress' life or make it the best.

"Shifu now don't get mad at Tigress for this." Po said this a more clear then the previous statement and the red panda looked at him and nodded not knowing what to expect.

"I would like for you to know first, that Tigress has been going to the iron wood forest to visit a young cub, a tiger cub to be specific. And second, that I would like to adopt the cub for Tigress." The two pandas looked at each other but neither talked. Po could tell his master was not happy but he also could tell he was considering his statement.

"Po… dose Tigress know the cub well?" Po nodded to his master for his response because he didn't want to say anything to mess up his chance. "And is this the reason why so bread is always gone when Tigress leaves?" again Po only would nod "Well Po I just want you to know that if you do this I am only going to help tigress not you with this cub." This was when Po got a little confused, "wait what?" The red panda only laughed and walked away. Leaving the bigger panda confused and happy at the same time.


	3. 3 Suprise Bao Yu

A/N: Thanks to every one who has read this far into the story and if you pm me I will make sure you know when I'm posting the next chapter. Also a big thanks to crazycakes786 who reviewed both chapters and let me use her idea of Po adopting a tiger cub and the name Bao Yu, and also I would like to shout out a random reader named porcupain who reviewed the story and actually asked for another chapter… Thanks to all the readers so far and review because I give a shit about you guys but I can't do shout outs without them!

-TermlessBrush

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dreams that I right down!

It was a beautiful day in the valley of peace and Po was waiting to greet his friends in the iron wood forest. Knowing that Bao Yu would be coming at nine o clock exactly like she did every day even though Tigress was always late to the forest because she would need to sneak away at the perfect moment. Soon Po saw the little tiger cub running to the center of the forest where she and Tigress would usually meet. When Bao Yu saw Po sitting she got on all fours so that she could reach him as fast as possible.

Po chuckled at the cub's excitement. "Hello Bao Yu, how are you?" Bao Yu smiled as she walked up to the panda.

"Hello master Po, I'm good and you?" Po was amazed at the vocabulary Bao Yu used even if she was raised in the orphanage she was very well mannered and always made sure to bow when she spoke to her elders.

"I am good, So Bao Yu I have a question for you." Po looked at the cub that was filled with curiosity.

"Yes?"

Po took a big breath and then smiled, "How would you like to come live at the Jade palace with the furious five and I?"

As Po said this Bao Yu's eyes where as wide as they could possibly get. "Oh yes master Po I would never be happier in my whole life to go to the Jade Palace with Tigress and you!"

Po smiled knowing that he would have to keep her quite so that she didn't ruin Tigress' surprise "Now Bao Yu you can't talk to Tigress about this."

The cub only looked at the panda with confused eyes "But why? I am going to live with her correct?" Po gave a small laugh at the cub's comment.

"Of course, but Tigress doesn't know that…" Po watched Bao Yu's expressions change as she began to understand what he was saying

"Wait Po, you mean I'm her, birthday present?" Bao Yu said this with the slightest tone of confusion, and she looked at the panda for her answer, and she did get the slightest nod from Po that if she hadn't been paying attention she wouldn't have seen it. At the time that Po nodded, Bao Yu had seen Tigress walking up behind him silently so that she could scare the panda, Bao Yu understanding just gave a slight nod and made it directed to Po but Tigress understood her.

"Boo…" the older tiger said this in the panda's ear and as she did he jumped and nearly jumped on his surprise attacker but then noticed who it was.

"Gosh Tigress you scared me half to death!" Po said this in an angered tone but then laughed, not being able to stay mad at his friend longer then 5 seconds.

"Well what did you expect that I would let you get away with meeting Bao Yu while I wasn't here?" Po laughed at his friend and the two tigers joined in.

"Tigress stop teasing master Po! He just wanted to spend the day playing with us!" Bao Yu may have been young but she knew that if Po actually said no to that, that Tigress would be cross with him.

"Is that true 'Dragon warrior'?" Tigress looked at him with her stare that made only Po feel good to look at them.

"Yeah I guess if you don't mind I can stay" Po smiled then turned his attention to Bao Yu who was sticking her tongue out at the panda who couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on let's play hide and go seek!" Tigress said this and looked at Po with her face that said 'thanks'.


	4. 4 Adopted

A/N: I know last chapter was a lot shorter then the other two but I am going on vacation this weekend and I'm trying to keep the story updated I only got one review from last chapter but I think I may be expecting more then what I should be especially because the third and second chapter have been up like for half a day so yeah sorry if I seem to crazy about this but I plan on continuing the story for a while but I'm not sure where I will stop! So read on and check for updates weekly if you like the story so far!

Disclaimer! I own nothing! Except my thoughts about KFP that I gladly write for you lovely readers!

(At the orphanage: Tigress' birthday)

The orphanage seemed to come alive when Po entered, all the small children went to meet the panda that had saved china twice. All except one, the one who knew why he was there and who he was there for (I know that 'who he was there for and why he was there are like the same thing but deal with it!).

"Hello Dragon warrior, children please leave him alone. What brings you here?" the old goat who had defiantly been tired from tending to the hyper children put on a smile so that Po wouldn't be to put off by her.

"well miss I am looking to adopt actually I know who I am here for and I would like if we could get the paper work done quickly I must be getting back to the Jade palace you see" Po said this in a polite tone so that he could maybe get through to the goat that he was indeed needing to leave as fast as possible.

The goat only looked at him a moment then said "why of course! Now who will you be adopting today?" Po searched the room trying to find the tiger cub he came there for.

"hello master Po" Po was surprised by Bao Yu who had known that he was picking her up for Tigress' birthday, she wore a smile that only a innocent girl wore for attention.

"Hello Bao Yu, this is her I assume that I can do the paper work now?" Po said this in a tone a bit faster then his previous one knowing he would have to speed up the process if he and the cub were to make it back in time for Tigress' birthday.

"Yes give me a minute, I'll be right back." The goat walked away over to the counter where she looked through the papers that seemed to be un-organized and bunched together.

"Po when should I come in? I mean I want to surprise Tigress!" Po looked at the small cub who he presumed was only three or four feet tall.

"Well I think we should hide you in a decorated box and when I say Tigress open my present you will jump out and surprise her!" the tiger cub had eyes filled with excitement and knew that Po had been planning this perfectly.

"Ok! But, wait where will we find a box big enough? I mean I'm not too big but there isn't many boxes my size" Po thought about this but didn't have time to say where they could go before the old goat returned with a clipboard and a sheet of paper that she had Po sign.

"And you are the only one that is taking care of little Bao Yu?" Po was a little shocked to hear the question and thought that he would just write down his name as her new caretaker but then he decided to add Tigress' name, she was of course who Bao Yu would be with all the time.

"Thank you Dragon warrior, and goodbye Bao Yu I will miss you!" Po thanked the old caretaker and Bao Yu said goodbye as well as thanking her.

"Come one we have to take a quick pit stop at my dad's shop" Po said this to Bao Yu will picking her up and putting her on his shoulders so that he could run instead of walk.

(At Mr. Ping's Noodles shop)

saw his son walk in through the opening to his kitchen and filled with excitement immediately."Po what are you doing here I thought you were up at the jade palace for the weekend!"

Po gave a chuckle at his dad, "Sorry dad I should have told you why I got to come down today." Bao Yu walked in and gave a shy wave to Po's father will hiding behind his legs. "Dad this is Bao Yu she is, well under law your new grand daughter"

waddled over to the small cub with a joy filled smile "why you are cute aren't you?" this made Bao Yu smile and give a small giggle while slowly coming out from behind her newest caretaker.

"t-thank you " Bao Yu said this in a polite tone so that she seemed to be well mannered.

smiled and laughed a bit at the cute little tiger but Po had a question and need to leave soon. "So dad I was wondering if you still had the radish box that you found me in."

looked at his son with confusion "why yes I do but why would you need it?" Po gave shaky chuckle.

"well you see dad, Bao Yu here is a present for master Tigress, I wanted to put her in a box so that she could surprise Tigress when we had her party that is in an hour" laughed at this thinking 'the things my son comes up with'

"Here son this is it but make sure you take care of it" gave his son the box and had eyes that told Po he wasn't joking.

"Yes father, I will return it as soon as the party is over"


	5. 5 Happy Birthday

A/N: I would like to start off this story thanking all the reviewers even though like half where crazycakes786… anyways as I said in some messages I am going on vacation for the weekend and a little of next week so I don't know when the next chapter (besides this one) will be posted also if you where looking into this for an action story sorry it's my first one and there wont be a battle 'Yet'.(hint hint) thanks for reading and please review and if you are reading for the next chapter thanks for coming back!

Disclaimer: I'm only saying I don't own KFP because my stories are from my noggin!

(At the jade palace: Tigress' birthday)

Po arrived with his 'present' in the box his father gave too him for the special occasion. He walked in telling the cub to be quite and wait until Po said to open his present. The cub was so excited to be at a new house and she was trying hard not to giggle from excitement.

"Hello master Shifu where's the party at?" Po asked his master on his way into the kitchen knowing he was cooking whatever they where going to eat at the party.

"It's down at the training hall Po. I assume this is your 'present' for my daughter?" Po gave a shaky laugh at his master hoping that he was still ok with his present in question.

"Yes master Shifu this is 'her'." At the mention of 'her' Bao Yu gave a small giggle notifying that she was still there. Master Shifu laughed at this knowing that Po would defiantly be cross with the cub for even making a noise.

"Well then run off now, oh and Po…" Shifu said the last part in an eager voice that made Po recognize that he needed him to hear it.

"Yes?"

"Good luck." When Po heard this he didn't quite understand his master but thanked him anyway and ran off to the party leaving the old master thinking 'if he only knew.'

(In the training hall)

"So where do you think Po is, I mean it isn't like him to be late." Monkey asked this to his friend mantis who laughed and looked back to monkey.

"Yeah he isn't late to anything except wakening up on time" at this point Tigress was behind the two and gave mantis a smack on the head for being his rude usual self.

"I know Po he's probably getting you a big present ready!" viper told Tigress this as she slithered over to the other three.

"Yeah Tigress he dose it every year!" crane joined in with the group now and they all started to talk about what was going to happen when Po arrived late to his best friends birthday.

At that moment though Po came in with 7 bowls of noodles and placed them on the table where everyone was sitting. Po was looking for a place to sit and then saw Tigress pat an empty spot next to her.

"Thanks oh and her open my present!" Po sat down and handed tigress the present who not expecting it to way as much as it did (being the box had Bao Yu in it) almost dropped it but quickly regained her grip when Po caught the bottom.

"Thanks, what is it? I know that nothing can top last year." she said while rubbing her parent's yin yang necklace that Po got from her orphanage. Po laughed and thought 'that's what you think'.

"Well open it I want you to be 'surprised.'" Po said that in a loud enough voice to notify the cub inside that she could jump out at anyway time now.

Right as Tigress finished untying the ribbon on top she heard the small voice of Bao Yu inside scream "surprise and followed by a little "ouch!" Tigress removed the raping quickly and looked at Po with eyes that said 'how?'

When Tigress looked into the box she couldn't help but laugh because the small tiger cub inside was rubbing her head and was in there sideways. Tigress though 'well that explains the ouch'.

Bao Yu jumped out of the box after hearing Tigress laugh at her and jumped into her arms "Tigress happy birthday!" the other four looked at Tigress and the cub in her hands only with jaws that where as far down as possible

"Hello Bao Yu why don't you go say hello to the others while I talk to Po ok?" Tigress said this in a tone that was sweet a tone she only used with Bao Yu. She then set the cub down who imediatly ran over to the rest of the furious five.

"Po, how? How did you get her here? What is Shifu going to think? And why?" Po laughed he knew he had some explaining to do for his friend.

"Well remember the other night when I told you that we needed to tell Shifu?" Tigress nodded in anticipation. "Well I didn't until the next day, I asked him if I could adopt Bao Yu for your birthday and he said some things I didn't understand but then said I could, and so today I went to the orphanage and adopted her."

Tigress smiled and tears went out her eyes that where almost sobs but not sad ones the ones that where filled with the joy of a new mother. "Thank you Po, but why? Why didn't you just go on and get me a normal present? Why do you always over do last years presents?" Po laughed and smiled at her.

"because you're my friend and not only my friend my best friend, Tigress I love to hang out with you and I love to go see you and Bao Yu in the forest, I also know that if I hadn't done this Bao Yu would still be getting bullied and teased at that orphanage where you a small cub just like her where bullied, and lastly you are the best thing that has ever happened to Bao Yu… and me." Po smiled at Tigress when he said the last part and he received a hug form his friend who was now in a full out sob.

A/N: thanks for reading I don't know if this was the last chapter but if it is there will be new sorties following it but for now I'm leaving you with this and will return to you in a week the date being 6/15/12. Thanks for reading and PM me if you have suggestions for a story that don't involve Po becoming a zombie or tigress or Bao Yu! Enough of that! Anyways please review and thanks for reading… if you even read this!


	6. 6 dinner mama

A/N: so I don't know if I will be able to post for a while because I just found out that my computer contracted a virus off an unknown sight I'm guessing playlist because that's is what I was on when it notified me but I'm not sure… anyways my computer only lets me on the internet for a short minute or so and I don't know if this chapter will be posted before I leave but I hope to all of you readers who got to chapter 5 have truly enjoyed it and I've been getting lots of reviews about Bao Yu I would like to remind you all that the name and adoption thing came to me from crazycakes786 who has helped me tremendously with this my first story thanks crazycakes you helped me a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Outside the jade palace: after Tigress' birthday)

Bao Yu had been with Tigress all day after her party and had meet all the others even Master Shifu who was more then happy to see the tiger cub happily in his daughters arms later that night.

Po walked over to where Tigress was playing with her new cub who she loved as much as she did Kung Fu. "Hey guys, Bao Yu did you enjoy your first day at the palace?" The little cub jumped off her new mother and ran over to the big panda.

"Oh yes I loved spending my day with Tigress she didn't care when I mentioned"- Tigress cut the cub off.

"when she mentioned how fun it was spending time with me and not needing to go home to the orphanage" tigress said this in a sweet tone but then gave the little cub a stair that only a parent and child shared that said, 'don't say a thing about that'.

"Oh yeah well Bao Yu I was wondering what do you like to eat for dinner?" the cub looked at him a while with confused eyes.

"Dinner? What's that?" this surprised even Tigress.

"You don't know what dinner is? Didn't you ever eat dinners at the orphanage?" Po was concerned now thinking about how rough that place really was.

"Well we had meals after dark but I never went to them because the others bullied me" it was strange to Po at how she could possibly be bullied as much as she had been.

"Well Bao Yu that's dinner when you get your last meal before going to bed it makes sure you don't wake up wanting food or something." Tigress looked at him and she didn't have to say that he was at least on the right track to what the real thing was.

"Well then I guess I have what ever mama is having." this made Tigress stop what she doing was as she went into shock that the cub had just called her mama.

Po noticed this and laughed a bit then answered "well ok Bao Yu, Tigress what do you want to eat since it's still your birthday." Tigress didn't answer still in a state of shock "Tigress?"

"Huh oh um I don't care Po surprise me" Po smiled a weak fake smile hoping to himself that she wouldn't be doing that to much.

"Ok I will be right back with the 'Surprise'." Po said it in a playful tone that made Bao Yu giggle, she truly did like to have Po around.

Now it was just the cub and her mother "So Bao Yu, do you think of me as your mother?" Bao Yu distracted for a moment looked at Tigress with concerned eyes.

"Why yes, I'm sorry if it bothers you but you are my mother now… Aren't you Tigress?" Tigress soon felt bad about bringing up the question.

"Yes Bao Yu, yes I am and I will love you forever."

A/N: sorry if it is a bit out of order or has some problems but the virus is hurting my typing because it interrupts me in the middle a lot so I also know it's a little short actually this might be how all chapters are if I don't get the pc clean soon but bare with me I was proud of this one.


	7. 7 secret chamber

A/N: OMG vacation is not till tomorrow 'thanks a lot mom'. Anyway hoping I can just squeeze this in before I leave tomorrow at… 2 in the freaking morning thanks for reading and just know this story might go on forever until I want to have Tigress and Po die in some sort of battle or maybe of old age… I don't know anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: own nothing bla bla bla please don't sue me bla bla bla

(The day after Tigress' birthday)

(A/N and they ate sticky dumpling for dinner so don't ASK!)

"So Po have you seen my daughter anywhere?" Shifu asked his young student who had been meditating with his master for most of the morning.

"Well no master Shifu, I bet she's somewhere with her new daughter showing her the palace or maybe they are training!" As Po said this Tigress came with a concerned face.

"Po, Master, have you seen Bao Yu? She wasn't with me when I woke up." Po's face became worried.

"I'm sure she is in the palace, she couldn't have gone far she hardly knows where anything is." And as if it where planned the small Cub came around the corner with a face filled with excitement.

"MOM! I found- a – umm well…" the cub couldn't get what she wanted to say to come out of her mouth.

"What? What did you find?" tigress smiled and said this in a happy tone.

"Well I found a chamber in the floor it was all dusty and I don't know what it leads to. Come on follow me I'll show you!" All the masters followed the young cub to find she had indeed found a chamber that had seemed to be ancient.

"Well this palace certainly is old I don't see why there can't be any un-explored areas in it" Shifu was even surprised that he had never seen this chamber before.

"But how did you open it?"

"Well I just kinda"- the little cub was cut off by a certain monkey and insect.

"Hey guys what you find?" Tigress gave them both a look saying enough to make them understand that they should leave

"Well would you look at the Time! Come on monkey lets go…" monkey scurried away with the bug on his back.

"Umm who wants to go first?" Po said this with a shaky laugh even though he knew he was going to be picked.

"Warrior's first" Tigress gave him a playful smile when she said this.

A/N: so I know at the beginning I said I was leaving but I didn't post this chapter thinking it was not finished but I decided it would be probably the only one that's less then 500 words so I'm back and typing a story I wrote down while on vacation thanks for the reviews and keep reading thanks!


	8. 8 the secret chamber, thought's

A/N: sorry I haven't been posting today and a thanks to my loyal readers cause I give a shit about you I actually read stories from your pages and sorry but crazycakes is still my favorite story writer even though I haven't commented on all her chapters like she has for mine I really do read every ones reviews promise… so with that I would like to announce my new stories that will come out in at least a week unless something comes up, 1st is a new version, Tokka, for those who don't know the couple its Toph and Sokka, for those who don't know them they are from avatar the last air bender, for those who don't know of the show don't bother reading unless you feel like it. 2nd is a new KFP story line, criper as I like to say (viper and crane), I know that I have people who read this each time I update even if only like 5 people frequently review, I will be updating this too but not as much, actually scratch that cause all I do is play Xbox, go on dates read and write during the day so it might be posted about the same so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thanks for not suing me yet: 3.

(In the secret chamber)

"So master Shifu, have you ever known about this?" Po asked this in a shaky voice being afraid of the dark, or rather the creaks and moans of the old chamber.

"Well, I only remember that Oogway said 'Shifu, this palace is filled with secrets that many may not see, you and your students may never even find one. But if you remember that those with eyes may see the treasure that hides (copy right Elijah Hudson, that's me if you didn't know).'" \

"Well Bao Yu, you have those eyes's" Tigress laughed with her cub at her one joke.

"Yes mama, I do" Tigress who was happy to now hear her new name now went over to her small cub, who, was not as vigilant as her mother or 'father' screamed and laughed as she was picked up almost silently by her mother.

(Po's thoughts)

I've never seen Tigress in this good a mood, she has even softened for me and the others. Well except mantis, who deserves his daily smack from viper and Tigress.

(Reality)

Po laughed will in his thoughts about Tigress and the cub, and even mantis trying to explain his words or behavior even though the Tiger and snake would slap him for whatever he was to say. Tigress who noticed this was thinking as well.

(Tigress's thoughts)

'Oh Po, what is he even thinking about? I mean there's not much going on to laugh about. Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing, but I don't remember even anything I would have done to make him laugh, maybe when Bao Yu screamed he thought it was funny. I could only hope…

A/N: I know it's the second chapter of this but they will be getting to the good part in the next chapter, also look for my new stories but you'll have more luck looking at my profile I guess, that is if anyone even cares for anything but this series. Anyway thanks for the reviews love you guys and please continue to read and review even though I don't expect them they have helped me. Also remember I give a shit about you guys so if you review or pm me I will visit your profile and read any stories I think would be interesting!


	9. 9 trouble in the chamber

A/N: hello fanfiction readers I address you all every time I make a new chapter and wanted for you to know if you didn't see the announcement in the last chapter but, again I will notify that I'm going to start a new story about the ATLA couple Tokka, hoping to get more reviews and yeah, sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted I'm just a little tired today and I've been a little sick since I got back, but none the less I will keep posting and I hope you all look forward to a new story coming in a couple days!

(In the secret chamber)

"Ugg this chamber goes on forever and there hasn't been one enemy or trap or anything it's just an old stinky chamber" Po was beginning to loose all his hope in the chamber.

"Oh, Po it's probably nothing to worry about I bet the trip will be worth it." Tigress said this with high hopes in cheering up her friend and by the way he smiled she could tell she had done her job well.

"Well, since we're doing nothing how bout a game?" Po said this already knowing that the young tiger cub would automatically want to play anything they suggested.

"Yeah games! We should play…I spy?" Tigress laughed at her cub.

"Bao Yu we can't play that it's to dark to see anything" the cub soon thought for more games.

"How about… Tag!" the cub started running knowing that would notify the others that's what they where about to do for the next hour.

The three, not including Shifu, played tag until they stumbled upon an intersection which they new was about to cause them many problems. "Oh gods why? Why did we have to come down here?" Po said this in a mild yet nagging tone.

"It's ok we just got to split into pairs and then one goes in the right and left then leave the middle to itself." Tigress tried to calm her cub and Po at the same time.

"No…we go back now. I'm going to have us split up when there could be some possibly deadly threats down there, come on back to the surface." Shifu said this in a tone saying that they had to listen, so they all started on their way back, except one.

(Half way back to the jade palace)

"So what would you all want for dinner?" Po knew his friends where probably getting very hungry from all the walking.

"Well I'm gunna go with whatever Bao Yu wants…" nothing answered Tigress or the others…

"Bao Yu? Oh no…"


	10. 10 Shifu's Jealousy

A/N: what? What is this a new chapter? But I said that I was tired! How could this be? Well I have gotten one review from none other then CrazyCakes786, but none the less I took a nap lol felt better and thought I should post another chapter even though I left with a cliff hanger on the last chapter. So read enjoy review and suggestions would be appreciated…Unless they involve Po becoming a zombie…Burk…

(With Bao Yu in the chamber)

(Bao Yu's thoughts)

'That was almost too easy! I think they should be noticing that I am no longer behind mama…' the cub then heard what sounded like her mother calling her name. 'And here we go they will soon come back to the interception split up and by the time the find this room it'll be time for dinner.'(A/N I know she seems a little dark right now but I didn't mean to have it seem like that) Soon as the cub predicted her new father mother and grandfather came running in from the three different tunnels.

"Bao Yu! Young lady you're in so much trouble!" Tigress said this and the cub sat there and gave a small giggle when her parents and grandfather looked at the pile of gold that surrounded them.

"Whoa… what is this place?" Po asked this in aw, all his anger taken away within a second of looking around.

"Well when you guys said we had to go back something called to me, said to go in any one of the tunnels, when I looked behind us there was a turtle that was like a ghost! So I followed his words to this room and well knew that you guys would notice that I wasn't back up there with you." The cub knew whatever she said she would still be in trouble but felt it was the best to just listen to her mother's words.

"Well I'm glad your not hurt but lets go back, well have someone come back for the treasures and then seal this place off forever." The four went back to the surface and then Po, Tigress, and Bao Yu left the old red panda to go relax.

(Shifu's thoughts)

'ugg maybe letting Po adopt was more to handle then I expected, all I have done with the cub is that little adventure and then the rest of the time she's either with the panda and my daughter or the goose! Maybe I should give her another chance; I guess I'll ask her when I see her to tell me about the ghost she saw.'

At this time as if it was planned the small cub walked into the room. "Master Shifu? May I ask you about something?"

"Of course Bao Yu I was going to fetch you but this works. The old panda was surprised at how polite the young cub was compared to her mother.

"Well mama said to ignore it and so did Po but I wanted to ask if you know anything about the turtle I saw in the tunnel." The young tiger was filled with curiosity.

"Well from what I gathered you saw my master, Master Oogway. He was a very wise turtle who I'm not even sure died but if you saw his ghost he must be."

"But why could I see him why didn't he get you or mama or Po?" the young cub was becoming impatient.

"Well I don't know the answer to that but maybe he'll come again and you may ask then." The red panda not being used to a child who actually reacted to what he said was surprised to see the young tiger become scared.

"I don't want him to come back! He was scary! I wish I had followed you and mama!" the young tiger trembled in remembrance of the horrible memory.

"It's nothing to worry about ghost cant hurt you young one, now go off and eat dinner with the others I will join you all soon." The old master chuckled at his new granddaughter's fears.

'Maybe I was wrong about her…she seems nice but I'm still mad that she never wants to spend the day with me.'


	11. 11 dreams and meetings

A/N: hey fanfiction readers, sorry but I decided to not go on with this story as intended there will be… episodes now instead of chapters, I'm sorry if you liked the chapters and wanted them to continue but cant think of where to take this one so I might actually write this then just write new stories that relate to this one like their future stories and what happens after this one but I'm not sure it's tough writing this but I'll assure you I'm gunna at least do the episodes thing just not sure if they will be chapters or actual stories, any way thanks for reading hope you enjoy, bla, bla, bla.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Except maybe Bao Yu but I got that from CrazyCakes786 so I don't think I even own her lol thanks for not suing me!

There was a cool breeze that night, the night that would change Po forever. He was in his small room trying to get the nightmares to stop, and she was in the room next to his listening to his mumbling. She would often hear a name or him awake with a yell or scream. He would awake with his heart pounding and having to calm himself wishing badly for them to stop, but they wouldn't… Not without her.

After the clock in the valley of peace struck midnight, Po awoke screaming a name, her name. And in her room she decided she had, had enough. There was a knock at his door. "May I come in?" Po knew who was asking, and he knew he wanted her to comfort him (not the way your thinking!)

"Yeah, you can come in…" Po watched as the tigers shadow painted the flooring as she opened the door.

"You ok? I heard screaming." Tigress moved forward a bit waiting for his signal to sit or leave.

"Yeah, come sit down I need someone to talk to anyway." Tigress gave him the slightest smile and moved over to where he sat in his bed.

"So which one is it? The one where everyone is burning? Or the one where Bao Yu gets thrown down the stairs?" Tigress had a surprisingly good knowledge of his dreams even the bad ones.

"Actually this one was about you…" now Tigress was the one with surprise filling her eyes.

"What? Why would you dream about me? You know I can't get hurt like the others can, at least I thought you thought that." Po looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Not like that, you weren't the one getting hurt…" Tigress was now looking at him with confusion.

"What? Then what happened, tell me Po I can handle it."

"You where there and the rest where all covered in blood, dead and I was standing there looking at you strangle Bao Yu, you had no regrets you had eyes filled with rage and anger it scared me, and then you threw your… our daughter off to the side and charged me but when you got there I closed my eyes and woke up." Tigress was now in shock at the story.

"Po… you know I would never do anything like that not even think about it! I love Bao Yu and the others… and well I may kinda love-"she was cut off by a young cub standing in the door frame.

"Well? Go on mom I didn't mean to ruin the moment!" Bao Yu always knew how to cheer up her two parents.

"Come over her Bao Yu, you shouldn't be up and you know that." Po said this in a deep yet joking voice so that Bao Yu understood what he said but also knew it was ok for this occasion.

"You guys are always to loud you know that don't you?" now the three where confused but soon knew where the voice came from. Viper and crane came around the corner with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry we wont tell the guys about your little talks." Crane said this and had a sly smile on his face as did Viper.

"Yeah and we won't tell them about your little, 'meetings'." Tigress said this with a just as sly smile as the others while making theirs disappear.

Po and Bao Yu had their own faces that only they shared while saying "OOOOOO, busted!" Tigress laughed at Po's skill with children even if it was because he had the heart of one.

"Well you guys better get back to bed, and Bao Yu, are you ok with Po for tonight?" a smile soon formed on the cub's face.

"Yes mama that'll be great! Come on dad can we play a game of M.A.S.H?" Tigress gave a laugh with Po's look of obviously fake excitement.

"Po, not to late ok?"

"O.K Tigress"

She left knowing he would never listen to her and laughed at his always childish ways.

"So you think Tigress like Po?" Viper asked her 'friend' Crane, and he gave a smile at her question.

"I don't know if she realizes it but yes, she's always with him and Bao Yu, and she always laughs or smiles when they spend time together."

"Maybe I should take her to the valley tomorrow for a girl's day."

"Yeah good luck with that she would never be convinced to say anything, but I guess she would at least go."

"Well I'm gunna do it even if I don't get any information out of her, even if you don't think I can't do it! So good night!"

"No wait viper! I didn't mean it that way! Come back…" but she was already gone

"Wow this is too good" monkey whispered to mantis.

"I know and none of them have even-"he was cut of by Tigress.

"Hi boys…"

A/N: if you read the beginning I hope you read this, I'm probably gunna move this into a full story but I'm not sure… suggestions? Review please even though you don't have to it dose help even if you disagree! Thanks for reading next chapter will be out soon!


	12. 12 truth

A/N: so I know I haven't updated this story as much as I was before vacation I've been trying to get everything ready for my YouTube channel which will be up in about a week, (PM me for the deet's) but I should've at least posted a new chapter anyways this one is taking off from the last one after Tigress finds mantis and monkey spying on everyone's conversations. I think I forgot to mention they where supposed to be on a banner supporting the ceiling so they could see into all the others rooms, so yeah lol sorry about that and please review you guys have been really good for those constant readers of my 2 stories, but that doesn't matter shout outs will be given in the next chapter thanks for reading and byes!

Disclaimer: don't own anything bla, bla, bla!

(The jade palace: hallway)

"Hi boys" tigress said in a sly whisper she knew they would jump at.

"Oh… S**t! Run monkey!" mantis said this while being grabbed by the tiger who was slightly amused at how scared they where.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" now tigress had them both monkey by the tail and mantis by an arm. "So what do you two think you where doing up here?"

Mantis gave monkey a look telling him to shut up. "Oh nothing Tigress we where… Uhhhhh, cleaning the…uhh, monkey help me out here" the last part was barely audible.

"Oh, umm… we where cleaning the dust off this very lovely banner" monkey said shakily.

Tigress smiled at the fear of her, "so that's why it's so clean?" she said slowly whipping off about an inch of dirt from the banner.

"Ha, ha, ha… so your gunna beat the crap out of us now right?"

"Yep"

"Five second head start?"

"Ah, huh"

"RUN MONEKY!"

Tigress just laughed waiting about 10 seconds then yelling "here I come!" but she just stayed where she knew they would hide and soon figure she was just pranking them.

(In Po's room)

"Here I come!"

Po heard tigress yell to the two friends who had been compromised

"Dad come on pay attention!" Bao Yu yelled at her father who had been distracted.

"Oh what? Sorry where were we?"

"You and me just died remember?"

"Oh yeah, come on Bao Yu can we play something else?" the young cub thought this over in her head and then sighed.

"fine dad, lets play truth or dare" although this wasn't Po's favorite to play with Bao Yu considering her dares nearly caused injuries a couple times but he thought it was better then M.A.S.H.

"Ok I'll go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth" the cub said with a happy smile.

"Ok" Po said thinking of something "do you like living in the jade palace?"

The cub said "yes" being excited with a dare for her turn, "my turn! Truth or dare?"

The panda thought of the last time when Bao Yu had him jump out his window and pretend to be a goose "truth"

"Ahh dad I had a good one this time!" the cub thought for a question suddenly Po knew he should have done dare "do you like mom? And I mean like, like, not that 'yeah she's my friend' stuff."

"Uhh, well, n-nooo…" Po said in a shaky voice.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You're breaking the rules…"

"Goodnight Bao Yu"

The cub sighed in defeat, "night…"

A/N: so how did you guys like it? kinda was hard to do one where Bao Yu and Po played a more of a group game and especially when one on one truth or dare seems to be a more couple situation but I think I did ok with it, please review and Pm me with any suggestions and also if you want me to keep updating notify me cause I really will have little time once this week is over, thanks for reading if you read this far *HIGH FIVE* thanks see yeah!

P.S: Also I'm adding this cause with out it the story was 666 words long…


	13. 13 the last CHP

A/N: hey guys I know I haven't updated this story for a while but I figured I had enough of people nagging me but thanks to those who did for me to get off my butt and write this, I meant to do this for forth of July, sorry if your not in America but I thought it would be fun to do a sort of festive chapter for the even though so hope you all had a good forth even though it was yesterday sorry again lol hope you enjoy! Oh and review please it helps.

Disclaimer: don't own any of this except maybe Bao Yu I have to get that settled with CrazyCakes786, PM me about that!

(Po's room)

Po hadn't actually slept last night he had just sat there thinking on what his daughter said to him.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"You're breaking the rules"

He knew she had been right, he was lying to her about his feeling for the older Tiger; he wished he could just leave not have to worry about her anymore but he knew he couldn't do that, not yet at least. (SPOILER ALERT! Go read my other story it'll be ok AFTER this chapter to find out what happens when Po leaves the palace!) Suddenly Po was forced out of his thoughts by the knock at the door. He got up to check who would be up this early. He was surprised to see his master Shifu at the door.

"Hello Po good morning, I'm just here to inform you that I'm giving you and the 5 a week to relax due to the festivities down in the valley for that new holiday… oh I forget the name … oh! The Independence Day festivals because you stopped Shen's rain of terror and what would be better then the hero's being at the festivities?"

Po stood a couple seconds figure out what his master said in his slow state, "Well thank you master Shifu I'll be sure to tell Bao Yu when she wakes up."

"Good see you later Po"

"Goodbye"

Po stood there for a while until he heard the cub who he forgot about spoke in a mix between a yawn and sigh.

"So dad, are you gunna ever finish our game? Or do you wanna wait a bit?"

"I think you should just forget about that game… so will you want to come to the festivals or do you wanna stay her?"

"I'm gunna go with mom today to see the firework's after dark she promised me she would take me."

'I hope she sticks to that promise' Po thought thinking of how she has let down Bao Yu when she used to meet her every day in the forest, before he knew of Bao Yu he asked Tigress to come to the valley with him for a early lunch, and then while they ate at Mr. Ping's he looked over to see the cub sitting at the entrance and then noticed Tigress had gotten up to talk to the cub who only ran away crying, Tigress told Po that day of how she missed her meeting with Bao Yu.

"I'm sure she will, now go on to the kitchen I'll make you some pancakes after I have a talk with your mother"

Bao Yu giggled in excitement, and as she ran down the hall and passed her mother she said "morning mom dad wants to talk with you, No SMOOCHING!" the last part was loud enough for Po to hear.

Tigress entered the room where the Panda sat looking mad and something more subtle she couldn't make out.

"So what was that about?" Tigress asked knowing Po had an answer for her.

"Oh Bao Yu think's that we- I mean I like you but I told her I didn't she's just playing with me"

"Oh…" she said a little baffled 'why would he lie about that?' she thought

"Yeah but anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival today?"

"Ummmm yeah that sound fun I'll meet you down in the valley"

"Nothing can ruin this week!"

A/N: I know bad ending but that's it folks I'm done with this story ok so stop with the bugging me! If you want the rest read the story 'It'll be ok' its two chapters I wasn't sure what it was gunna do but I knew I would eventually add the end of this story to the beginning events of it so yeah hope you enjoyed please review I know people think I don't read them but I do and I know only of a couple frequent readers! But I know a couple people have favorite this story and might be sad that I'm ending it with this BS but I am that's finial and if you want the rest start reading my other stories ok? Now if you read this far BRO/BROET FIST! Ahh yeah! Also if you like minecraft, COD,Syrim,Fallout, or any other Xbox games look my Youtube channel up it'll be start in about 2 weeks or less I just ordered my Roxio game capture and just ignore the crapy crapy crapy animations I have on there thanks and REVIEW!


	14. 14 thanks

Hello fans of my story The Lone tiger if your reading this you have read the last chapter before this and I know I said I wouldn't update it but I'm thinking of starting a sequel besides the story 'It'll be ok I found out that this story has gotten 114 visitors and a staggering(for my first story at least) 400 and up hits so I wanted to thank the people I don't even know and say I'm very grateful that you have all been reading my story that I didn't even really think of I mean it's a fan fic but I'm surprised by how many people actually read it within about a month, I would like to thank you again by saying I'm proud to announce The Lone Tiger 2 will be released soon and I will update it just as much but I want to remind you (I know its kinda stupid to add this) I do love your guys reviews I mean I do read them I love them except well maybe the second/ third one was kinda rude but it did actually help and I know this sound kinda stupid but I am a very fan based writer I listen to guys and wish I wouldget some suggestion but for now ill leave you with this update just saying thanks and also I hope you enjoyed the story I have decided will writing this thank you that the sequel to The Lone Tiger is gunna be posted tomorrow or sometime this week because I'm still wanting to do some stuff with this story line! So yeah thatnks for reading sorry I didn't edit this so if theres some miss spelt words you can hate but yeah also if you read this *BRO/BROET FIST!* ahhhhh yeah I know how you like them BRO/BROET FIST'S!


End file.
